Forever
by Jenna2
Summary: This is a one chapter story and the chapter is pretty long! hehe well this is about Cam and a new girl going to the school named...Jenna...lol..its a mushy love story


Forever  
  
"Wake up!" yelled Jenna's mom.  
"5 more minutes" Jenna said sleepily.  
"No! You have 25 minutes to get ready!" her mom yelled from down the hall.  
Jenna jumped out of bed, got a shower, got dressed, did her hair, put on her makeup, and ran out the door as fast as she could. She ran down the street in her uniform because it was her first day at a new school. It was an all boys school, but there was a girl named Gwen there so her mom thought it would be alright. She ran through the school doors and went to the office. She got her schedule and locker combo. She went to her locker and put some things in there. Then she looked at her schedule.   
"HISTORY?..." Jenna said out loud. She HATED history. She walked into the classroom and gave the teacher a pass.   
"Ok, Jenna you can take a seat next to Spencer" the teacher said pointing at a kid with spikey blonde hair. Jenna went to her seat and sat down. She looked around the room and saw a guy sleeping behind her. He was extremely cute. She turned back around to face the teacher. She found this a very boring class and was figuring out ways to change classes.   
"So where did you move from?" Spencer asked her.  
"New Jersey" Jenna said, "Is history always this boring?"  
"Yeah...pretty much" Spencer said, "You can call me Spence" "Ok" Jenna said "I'm Jenna" "Those are my two best friends behind us" Spence said, "Zack andCam" he said pointing to what was now two sleeping boys. DING! The bell rang. Jenna got up and picked up her bag and looked at her schedule. "Um, Spence?" Jenna said. "Yeah?" he said. "Where's the math class?" she asked. "Oh your going to Cam's class" Spence said, "go with him" "OK thanks" Jenna said following Spence to find Cam. "CAM!" Spence yelled. "Yeah?" Cam came walking towards him. "This is Jenna" Spence said, "She's going to your math class so can you walk her?" "No problem" Cam said, "Ok let's go" Jenna followed Cam when they walked into Vernon.   
"Wow" Vernon said, "Who's this?" he said. "I'm Jenna" she said. "Cam can I talk to you for a second?" Vernon said. Cam followed him to the water fountain. "Can you fix me up with her?" Vernon asked. "No can do" Cam said. "WHAT?" Vernon said stomping. "I think I'm gonna take her" Cam said smiling. "You can't do that!" Vernon said. "Oh yeah i can...watch!" Cam said walking back to Jenna. "Sorry about that" Cam said. "Oh that's ok" Jenna said. "So do you wanna get together sometime?" Cam asked. "Sure" Jenna said smiling. They both walked to math class and Jenna talked to the teacher and the teacher directed her to sit in a seat diagonally across from Cam. Jenna opened her math book and started taking notes. She glanced over at Cam and realized he was sleeping...again. She laughed to herself. Jenna was trying not to fall asleep because she didn't want to make a bad impression on her first day. She looked up at the clock and realized there was 2 minutes left. *Thank God* she thought to herself. Next was lunch. The bell finally rang and she walked with Cam to lunch because her, Cam, Zack, and Spence had it together. They all sat at a table and took out there lunch. "So how was your first day so far?" Spence asked. "Well...it was ok" Jenna said, "But they were really really boring" she said smiling. "Oh" Spence said, "Just like Cam" "Yeah, Cam thinks every subject is boring" Zack said. They all laughed at Cam. "Except lunch" Spence said. "Oh Ok" Jenna said taking a sip of her water. "So, Jenna, do you have a boyfriend?" Cam asked looking down at the table. "Unfortunately, no" Jenna said smiling at him. Zack whispered to Spence, "Cam likes her". Spence nodded and whispered "He likes every girl" Spence said. "Yeah, but I think he really likes her" Zack said. "Me too" Spence said. They both laughed. "What's so funny?" Jenna asked. "Oh nothing" Spence said laughing. Jenna raised her eyebrows. They looked at eachother and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Cam asked suspiciously. "Nothing!" Zack snorted and walked away with Spence. "OK...am I missing something?" Jenna asked looking at Cam. "I am too" Cam said looking confused. Jenna got up to throw away her lunch and walked to her locker. Spence and Zack called Cam over. "Do you like her?" Zack asked. "Yeah...why?" Cam asked. "No reason" Spence said laughing. "OK..."Cam said, "What's so funny?" "We were thinking about what she thought when you asked her if she had a boyfriend" Spence said trying not to laugh. "Oh" Cam said, "It's not that funny" "OK" Zack said. "Hey guys" Jenna said walking up. "Hey" they said. "So..."Jenna said, "What are you talking about?" "Oh just..." Cam started. "How Cam likes you!" Zack and Spence said and ran so Cam couldn't catch them. "That was interesting" Jenna said. "Yeah" Cam said. "Well I have to go to Science but I'll see you later" Jenna said kissing Cam on the cheek. She smiled at him and walked away. Cam smiled. Jenna walked to science and saw Spence so she sat down next to him. "Hey Spence" Jenna said sitting down. "Hey" Spence said looking in his microscope. "Um, what are you doing?" Jenna asked. "Well I am looking at the DNA of this plant to see if i can analyze what kind it is" he said. "Oh..."Jenna said raising her eyebrows. She sat down and took some notes. Science wasn't too boring. Before she knew it, she was walking to English. Finally the last class of the day. She walked in and saw Cam and sat next to him. "Hey" Cam said looking at Jenna. "Hi" she said smiling and hugged him. He just smiled. She tried to pay attention and was actually able to keep her eyes open; then she looked at Cam and he was fast asleep. "Cam" Jenna said shaking him. "Cam" she whispered in his ear. "I LOVE YOU" Cam said in his sleep really loud. Jenna jumped back and everyone looked at her and Cam. "Cam!" the teacher said. He jumped up. "Hi" Cam said, "I was paying attention I was just closing my eyes and listening". "Then would you be so kind to tell us what we were talking about?" the teacher said. "Um well...we were....yeah...and then...." Cam said. "You will be staying after for detention" the teacher said. Cam had a look of sadness on his face. "Cam, you were sleeptalking" Jenna said. "What did I say?" Cam asked. "Well you shouted I love you" Jenna said. "Oh" Cam said blushing and turned away. Jenna smiled. The last bell rang and Jenna walked home. She went up to her room and took out her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy named Cam and I wondered if he noticed me because he took my breath away. I can't get him off my mind and it scares me because I never felt this way. I don't know what to say or do. You see, today was my first day at this new school. I met these three really cool guys. Cam, Zack, and Spence. They are my only friends in this town. I really like Cam alot...and I think he likes me. Well i hope. He is sooooo--- cute and sweet. He's like a ladies man or something but I really really like him alot. Zack and Spence are really nice. I really like this town so far. And I hope Cam likes me. I know i said that but I just....well you know Love- Jenna.  
  
  
Then Jenna put her diary in her bookbag in case she got bored the next day. She did her homework and went online. She got bored and went to eat dinner when there was a knock on her door. She was in her PJ's and went to answer the door. "CAM!" Jenna said "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well I had to tell you" Cam said "That...that your porch lights are on" he said looking at the ground. "Um, yeah they're supposed to be" she said looking at him strangely. "Well is that all you wanted to tell me?" Jenna said smiling. "Yes...NO...yes.." Cam said. "Well what is it?" Jenna said. "No" Cam said. "Ok then what do you wanna tell me" Jenna said. Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Then he looked down and kissed her. When they came out of the kiss they were both smiling. "Whoa..."Jenna said. "What?" Cam asked. "Nothing, but I never expected that to happen" Jenna said smiling. "Well I always wanted to do that since I first saw you" he said looking up at her. "Nice PJ's" he said laughing. "Thanks" Jenna said looking down at her light blue spaghetti strap tank and light blue duckie bottoms. "So what now?" Cam asked. "This" Jenna said kissing him again. "I can get used to this" he said smoothly. "Me too" Jenna said smiling. Her wish came true. "So..."Cam said looking down, "Can you...will you..." he started trying to find the words. "Yeah" Jenna said hugging him. He smiled. "So do you want anything to eat or drink?" Jenna asked. "Nah, I did what I came to do" he said smiling. "Well I'm glad you did" Jenna said writing down her number and put it in his palm. "Thanks" Cam said. "Ok" Jenna said. "I better go" Cam said "See you in school" "OK" Jenna said, "Porch lights...geez..."Jenna said laughing and shutting her door and blowing him a kiss. He smiled as he walked home.   
  
The next day she got up and decided to straighten her hair. She put on her cute blouse that was kind of tight but in a good way, she slid on her black short skirt and pulled up her knee-socks. She then put on her shoes and straightened her hair and put on her makeup. She looked in the mirror satisfied and walked out the door. She wanted to look good for Cam, even though he already liked her. She walked through the front doors and looked around for Cam. When she didn't see him she went to her locker dissapointed and got her books. She was walking to history when someone tapped her on the back. It was Cam. "Hey" she said smiling. "Hey" he said looking down with his hands in his pockets. "So I was wondering" she started. Cam looked up. "What's going on between us?" she asked sweetly. "I don't know." he said shyly. "Oh" she said. "Well I really like you" Cam said. "I like you too" Jenna said. "So does that make us...?"Cam said. "I guess so" Jenna said smiling, "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked. "I'm going out with you" Cam said and smiled. "Great" Jenna said smiling and grabbed his hand as they walked to class. "Hey Zack, Hey Spence" Jenna said. "Hey" they said. "Are you two going out?" Spence said looking at them. "Yeah" Cam said smiling and then winked at her. "Oh wonderful" Zack said. "What?"Jenna said. "Well everytime he really likes a girl he gets all lovey dovey and doesn't shut up" Zack said. "I do not!" Cam said. "Actually you do" Spence said. "No" Cam said. "Yeah" Zack said. "Ok fine" Cam said. Jenna sat there trying to stay awake because it was history. Who COULD stay awake? Well before they knew it, it was lunchtime. "Hey Jenna" Zack said. "Yeah?" Jenna said turning her head. "Can I borrow your science book?" he asked. "Sure Zack. It's in my bookbag. I'm going to the bathroom" she said getting up and walking out forgetting her diary was in there...  
Zack was looking in her book bag and pulled out a little pink book. "Hey look" Zack said, "Her diary" "What?" Cam said turning his head like a bolt of lightning. "Don't read it" Spence said, "If she finds out she won't forgive you". "She won't find out" Zack said flipping through the pages to the most recent entry. "WOW" Zack said, "She really likes you Cam"  
"Let me see!" Cam said grabbing it away, "Whoa" "Yeah" Zack said. Cam smiled his million dollar smile. "I love my life" Cam said. "Put it back!" Spence said looking at the door. They threw it back in the bag and went back to normal. "OK" Jenna said sitting down next to Cam. They all seemed to be acting strange. "What's wrong?" Jenna asked. "Nothing baby" Cam said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Ok" Jenna answered suspiciously, "You guys are creeping me out" "We'll be right back" Spence said taking Zack by the arm and went into the lunch line. "You look really beautiful" Cam said. "Thanks" Jenna said smiling, "You too" "A girl with a sense of humor" Cam said "I like that" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh" Jenna said, "That's good to know" The lunch bell rang. "Well I'll see you later" Jenna said and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be waiting" Cam said in a sexy voice. She smiled and walked away. The day finally ended and she was walking home when a voice yelled her name behind her. "Hi Zack" Jenna said. "Hey" Zack said catching up to her. "So what's up?" Jenna asked him. "Nothing" Zack said, "So I just wanted to tell you that Cam really likes you" "Really?" Jenna asked. "Yeah, he never acted this way" Zack said. "Oh" she said smiling. "Well this is my building" Zack said, "Bye" "Bye" Jenna said. *Those guys are so funny* she thought to herself. She walked home and sat on her bed. *OH MY GOD* she remembered she had her diary in her book bag and took it out. *What if they read it? What if Cam read it?" Jenna thought to herself. She wouldn't be mad, she just thought her life would be over. She let out a sigh. She decided to lay on her bed. She then fell asleep. About 2 hours later she was awaken by her phone. "Hello?" Jenna said. "Hey" Cam said. "Cam listen, I know you read my diary" Jenna said. "How did you know?" Cam asked. "Well I forgot I left it in my bookbag and I know boys can't resist reading diaries" Jenna said. "Sorry" Cam said. "Well now you know how I feel about you" Jenna said. "Yeah" Cam said, "but i feel the same way" "You do?" Jenna said with some happiness in her voice. "Yeah" Cam said, "So can we go out tonight?" "Yeah pick me up at 8?" She asked. "OK" Cam said, "bye" "Bye" she said. She rushed to get ready because 8 was in 10 minutes. When she was in a cute spaghetti strap shirt and jeans, she was satisfied. She touched-up her makeup and waited in her room. She heard a knocking and walked to her front door. She opened it and threw herself into Cam's arms. "I got you these" he said giving her a bouquet of roses. "They're beautiful" Jenna said. "Like you" Cam said smiling. She smiled and put them in water. "Let's go" Jenna said. "You know, I'm really glad you moved here" Cam said. "Me too" Jenna said holding his hand. They went to the park and sat on a bench. She rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted up her chin and they gazed into each other's eyes. Cam leaned in and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss. When they were done they stared in each other's eyes again and smiled. "I..I love you" Cam said still looking in her eyes. Jenna smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. She pulled away and said "I love you too" When they were done in the park, they walked together and went to Jenna's house. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Cam said. "Oh no you won't" Jenna said. "Huh?" Cam said. Jenna pulled him inside her house. "Great way to greet company" Cam said. "I know" Jenna said smiling him and rubbed his face. They both laughed. "So do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked. "No...I just want you" Cam said. "But you already have me" Jenna said. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep" Jenna said looking at the clock. "What am I supposed to do?" Cam asked. "Well I guess you can come" Jenna said grabbing his hand. She went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's and he just wore his boxers. She layed on her bed and he layed next to her. They were both facing each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you Cam" Jenna said sleepily. "I love you too Jenna" Cam said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her waist. They both fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and Cam had to go home to get his uniform for school. It was only Wednesday. Jenna got up and got ready and walked to school as usual. She met up with Cam and he pushed her against her locker and kissed her. "Wasn't expecting that" Jenna said looking at him with a smirk. "Well let's go to class" Cam said taking her hand. They both walked into class. Pretty soon the bell rang for the end of school. "I thought it would never end" Jenna said to Cam, Zack, and Spence who were all walking to the park. "Hey look Jenna" Cam said, "Our special spot" She just smiled. Jenna went with Zack to the other side of the park because Zack wanted to show her the flowers. On the other side of the park, Gwen walked in and sat next to Cam. "Hey" Gwen said. "Hi" Cam said. Gwen pulled Cam in and kissed him. Jenna walked back with a handful of flowers and felt the tears stinging in her eyes. Cam finally managed to push Gwen off and looked at Jenna running out of the park and a bouquet of wildflowers were on the ground. He got up and rushed after her. "Jenna!" Cam yelled. She kept walking, increasing her pace. "Jenna, Please!" Cam yelled. She turned around tears streaming down her face. "I thought you loved me" Jenna said, "I thought you meant it. Now i know I thought wrong" She said and turned back around. "I do love you" Cam said. "Oh yeah then why did you kiss her?" Jenna said. "She kissed me!" Cam said. "Whatever Cam. We're over" Jenna said and ran into her house and slammed the door in his face. She sat on her bed crying. Cam had called at least 50 times and left 50 messages on her machine because she refused to pick it up. Jenna didn't go to school the next day. But she decided to go on Friday. She walked to her locker and saw Cam. "Where have you been?" Cam asked. "Out" Jenna said trying to hold back the tears. She walked right past him and went to her first class. She went through the whole day without talking to anyone. She went home and decided to go for a walk in the park. She went through the back way and walked looking at the flowers. She saw Cam sitting in the bench. He didn't see her because she was behind him. He was...crying? She didn't know what for. "Why are you crying?" Jenna asked. "Because I love you" Cam said, "I swear I didn't kiss her" "I know" Jenna said. "How?" Cam asked. "Because you wouldn't be crying if you did kiss her" Jenna said as a matter of factly. "I know" Cam said. "Sorry I didn't believe you" Jenna said. "It's ok" Cam said. Jenna leaped into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you" Jenna said. "I missed you more" Cam said. They both kissed for ....really long and walked home hand in hand. This was true love.   
  
*In places no one will find-all your feelings so deep inside-was then that i realized that FOREVER was in your eyes-the moment i saw you cry* 


End file.
